lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuto Kuzaki
Kazuto is a Saiyan/Xillian hybrid from Kelia. He is also the son of Broly Jr. and the grandson of . After the Death of his Father and grandfather the boy has become the newest and youngest king of Terra. He is trained in fromal means of combat and is also trained in a Xillian martial art. He is extremely intelligent for his age and is a gifted strategist. He has fought and beaten many powerful foes who have threatened his home planet. His most notable fight was against an Alien war lord known as Goron. This fight drove Kazuto to the brink of death. Kazuto had to unlock Omega Super Saiyan God, a form only seen being used by Tanks. He used the new found power of this form to beat Goron. He has all the moves of his previous ancestors due to his Xillian bloodline. He is even the creator of the Super Xillian form. Kazuto is the main rp character of SuperTanks. Personality Kazuto is a very happy go lucky person. He likes to laugh and joke around with his friends. When it comes to fighting he is extremely serious. Like any other fighter he loves to train eat and sleep. Weapons Kazuto has been passed down his grandfather's sword the Legion Saber. Fall of Chronus and the rebirth of Kazuto After the battle with Goron, Kazuto took time to relax instead of training all day every day. He slept, ate, took trips, messed around with his friends, and enjoyed life like any normal teenager would do. After a while he decided to pick up his training again. This time he went off to train with the guardian of his planet Chronus. Chronus was a god and was busy watching over the Xillian people, but he had decided to train the boy. They trained for months, and it was in these months that Kazuto became stronger than he ever was. Although he knew that Chronus had only been using 5% of his power while training him, he kept pushing on becoming stronger and stronger. One day while training Kazuto had gotten word that a monster with unthinkable power had shown up and destroyed an entire city. Kazuto stopped training and ordered his army, along with 5 of the planets most elite, warriors to go after this monster. Over 200 men were dispatched and none of them ever came back. Enraged by the thought of this monster tearing apart his men, Kazuto took it upon himself to go and face this monster. Not willing to let him go alone, he was accompanied by his four royal guards to intercept and fight the monster. When finally standing face to face with the "monster", they found that he was actually very intelligent and was unlike anything they'd ever seen. He told them that his name was Lance and that he had come to kill Chronus. However, the furious Kazuto didn't give him much time to speak as he went all out on him from the start. Not wanting to stand back and watch, his gaurds joined in the fight as well. Although their fight didn't last long as the group were all beaten to a bloody mess within minutes of the fight's beginning. Even Kazuto, at his Omega Super Saiyan God form was power less to the might of Lance. Before being able to finish them off, Lance was stopped by Chronus. Chronus, knowing full well of the amount of power Lance had, he took them to a far off planet that was devoid of life. It was there that the ultimate battle of godly beings took place. Lance and Chronus battled each other with all of their might and were evenly matched. The planet rumbled and cracked apart as Kazuto watched in awe. With a evil scheme in his mind Lance fired a beam at Kazuto. Rushing to save him, a battle damaged Chronus jumped in the way of the beam. Kazuto was saved but when the smoke cleared Lance appeared behind Chronus peircing his heart with his sword. Kazuto looked on in complete horror as Lance blew a hole clean through his chest with a beam coming from the sword. Tears fell from Kazuto's face as his masters lifeless body dropped to the ground. Lance then turned his focus towards Kazuto and began to pummel the already half dead boy. Before Lance could deliever the final blow in the form of a powerful energy wave, time had frozen for a moment. Wondering what was going on, a confused Kazuto believed that he had died and was moving on to the after life. Then, right there before him Chronus was standing and looking down at the boy. He lifted the boy to his feet and said something to him that he will never forget. "Kazuto it has been an honor to watch you grow in these past months. Training you was one of the greatest decisions i've ever made. Kazuto, the two most important moments in a person's life is the day they were born, and the day they find out why. My boy, today is the day you find out why you were born. When you first came to me you told me how you didn't see you're purpose in life. Well i'm here to tell you that you were put in this universe to be the defender of the innocent. You are here to be the fear of all evil who dare to put the lives of the people of this universe in danger. You were born to be the gaurdian of you're planet and all the other planets in the galaxy. You are the rightful ruler of Terra! You are the gaurdian of all that is good in the universe! You are Kazuto Kuzaki! You are my successor!" With that Chronus disappeared and time moved on as Kazuto was hit with Lance's blast. Lance laughed maniacally at the blood shed he had caused, but when the smoke cleared Kazuto was standing there unharmed and had a strange new look. His once jet black hair was now light purple and standing on end as his eyes glew with a silver light. His body was now surrounded by a purple aura, and he looked at Lance and said something that struck fear into the monster's heart. "How dare you attack my planet. You took the lives of my people and someone that I hold close to my heart. That was you're biggest mistake. I will never for give you for that. Consider this to be your last battle and this planet as your grave. That is, if I leave anything left to bury." With those words Kazuto rocketed toward Lance and the two began to go at it. Much to the shock to Lance, Kazuto's power began to overwhelm him and if he didn't do something soon it would be the end for him. It was at that moment Lance charged up his most powerful attack and fired it towards Kazuto. Not flinching Kazuto charged his own attack and without wasting time fired a Chaos Turret at Lance. Kazuto's attack overpowered Lance's and engulfed him in the beam. After the blast Kazuto returned to normal and Lance was nowhere to be found. Kazuto turned and began to walk towards his friends, when from out of nowhere Lance charged at the boy and tried blindside him with a punch. Kazuto powered into his Super Xillian 2 form as he caught Lance's fist; he then opened his palm letting go of his fist and drew back uttering the last words Lance would ever hear. "Kamehame Ha!" With that blast Lance was gone, never to be seen again. Kazuto's power grew immensely that day, and he was never the same. He returned to his home planet where he was praised for his win over Lance. He was never able to go back into that form after defeating the monster, and he assumes that if he ever needed it again the power would come back. Now he trains harder than ever knowing that if the time arises where he needs to defend his planet again, he was ready. Techniques *Maximum overdrive - A blast of energy thats takes all of your energy and transfers it to a blast *Blaster ray- Kazuto puts his hand forward and charges a lime-green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *Thunder cracker - A beam that when dodged it flies back towards you, sticking to you and explodes *Doom absorption ball - A ball that when thrown at an opponent traps them absorbs their power and self destructs using their power, it can't be deflected or blocked *Maximum Negative Destroyer - A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be preform by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super Saiyan Maximum *Destructo disk – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. *Instant transmission - This technique allows you to teleport to any location so long as you can find an energy source to home onto. *Energy Shield – A technique used to shield yourself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. *Eraser Cannon - a powerful, green energy sphere. *Omega Blaster - A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *Telekinesis - lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand. *King's Lance- Kazuto holds out the index finger of his hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. Can be fired in rapid succession *Dark Blades - A move that forms two dark blades out of ki that can be used to absorb blasts. *Particle Cannon - An attack that when the target is hit makes a dome and erases their molecules and doesn't leave any part of them left then forms a pillar of light and explodes. *Final Implosion - See Final Emplosion *Army of one - See Army of one *Chaos Turret - See Chaos Turret *Reality manipulation - Kazuto can alter reality at will *Physical Mass Manipulation - Kazuto is able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. *Flight *Whirlwind Crush- An energy wave technique used by Kazuto. He raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a Ki enhanced vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. *Energy rings- He fires powerful rings made out of pure energy at his enemy, trapping them by their arms, legs, and neck so that Kazuto can attack them while the opponent is incapable of fighting back. *Nova Buster- Kazuto charges a fire based sphere in a similar fashion as the Kamehame ha. He fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion. *Flash Impact- Kazuto charges a red energy sphere into his right hand's palm. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a moderate amount of damage and causing an orange explosion. *Booster Ball- Kazuto raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-blue energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *Collapsing Star Burst- Kazuto creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. *Invisible Crusher Wave- Kazuto rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up. Then, he brings his right arm to his left side and finally, he moves his arm back to the right and unleashes a huge Exploding Wave. *Mine Burst- Kazuto stands tall, points his fingers at the opponent, and cocks it back as if he fired a gun. The opponent is then hit by a powerful, golden Exploding Wave. *Whiplash- Kazuto puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. *All other attacks of his ancestors. Stats Physical Strength Kazuto's strength is amazing for his age. He is able to do many amazing feats such as destroy a moon and even a planet with a single punch. His strength varies depending on what from he's in and/or how much power he is using. Because all of his training everyday since he was five is preformed in the gravity/time chamber his power increases tremendously everyday Speed Kazuto is able to move at lightspeed and beyond. This is due to the fact that Xillians are notable for being extremely fast. This feature is amplified by his Saiyan blood and the forms he has. Just like his strength his speed is increased by his training. Stamina Kazuto has An extremely high level of stamina being able to continue a fightfor hours on end even after being beaten to near death. Nobody knows where he gets this from due to the fact that nobody in his family has the ability. Ki Kazuto again due to his Xillian bloodline has the knowledge of all of his ancestors manipulation of Ki. This makes him incredibly gifted with his ki. Just like his grandfather he is able to make objects out of thin air using his ki. Forms *Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Ascended Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Full Power Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Full Power Super Saiyan 4 * * *Super Saiyan God (Tanks' version) *Legendary Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan God *All Great Ape Forms * *Omega Super Saiyan God Forms and there appearences Super Saiyan ''' Kazuto Achieved this form during training. '''Super Saiyan 2 Similar tothe first form Kazuto achieved this form during training as well. Super Saiyan 3 Kazuto achieved this form while fighting one of the foes who tried to destroy his planet. Super Saiyan 4 Kazuto achieved Super Saiyan 4 one night when he looked at the moon after training. He lost control and turned into a golden ape. After a while he gained control and went Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 5 ' '''Kazuto achieved this form when a villian pushed him to far and he turned into a gray ape. Since he had trained in his ape form he had control and then went Super saiyan 5. 'Super Saiyan God (Tanks' Version)' No one quite knows how he achieved this form. '''Legendary Super Saiyan' Kazuto achieved this form due to his Xillian bloodline passing the knowledge of it down to him. Omega Super Saiyan God ''' He achieved this form when he was driven to near death by Goron. Kazuto got angry and just like his grandfather went into a darker varient, then calmed down due to his mother's dying words and went into the current state. '''Super Xillian 1&2 He achieved the first form while trying to mix his Super Saiyan power with his Xillian bloodline and this was the outcome. The second form was him trying to repeat this process. Chronus' Power form Kazuto achieved this form during his battle with Lance. It has an unlimited amount of power and is the strongest form Kazuto has ever had. He assumes that this form comes with a need not by will. Themes Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles